particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
HRH Prince Charles Gaston Guillaume
HRH Prince Charles Gaston Guillaume (b. 2815) is the youngest son of Pretender to the Throne HRH Crown Prince Frédéric, 5th in Line to the Kanjorien branch of the House of Orléans-Vasser, and Communist politician. Charles in known for nonconformist attitudes and his difficult relationship with his father. Early Life HRH Prince Charles Gaston Guillaume de Villiers et Orléans-Vasser, was born in June 2815 at the famous Chateau de Fin du Nord like his brother and father. He was a sickly child and required a great deal attention from his mother, HRH Princess Consort Irène Brigitte Bastien-Provost. Unlike his brother, who was lavished with attention by his father, Charles, due to his ill health, was mostly ignored by his parents. He developed a close attachment to his nannies and servants, and hence felt isolated from a young age from the Royal Ceremony surrounding his elder brother. While his brother Prince Patric was raised to carry on the family's traditions, this was not expected of Charles, and he was left to his own devices. While Patric travelled extensively with his parents, Charles was sent to boarding school in Dundorf from the age of six. He subsequently felt little attachment to his parents, although always held a great warmth for his mother, who when he grew older became his close confidante and friend. Education From the age of six, Charles studied at an elite all-boys boarding school in the far North of Dundorf, at the Kaiserliche Akademie von Künsten und Drama. By all accounts, Charles's time at the Akademie was an unhappy one. Although popular with his peers, due to his sharp and sarcastic wit, and gifted at his artistic studies, Charles became the victim of bullying by some of the older students. The sensitive and artistic Kanjorien was an easy target for the Nordic Dundorfians, due to his good looks and Southern complexion. Despite Charles's unhappiness in education, he graduated from the school at 16 with 12 Distinctions in his Allgemeiner Volksschulabschluss (AV) exams, including 100% in Drama, Kanjorien and Economics. University Charles returned to Kanjor for University, where he studied Art History at the École Nationale Supérieure des Beaux-Arts. Unlike many of his family members, his dissertation did not focus on the impact the Monarchy had on his particularl vocation, despite the great contribution the Royals had made to the arts. Instead Charles wrote his dissertation criticising the legacy the Monarchy had left behind in stifling post-modern art, and promoting classicalism in subordination of all other artistic styles. It was at University that Charles radically began to challenge the conservative political views of his father; influenced by the social liberalism of his mother, Charles became an active environmentalist and vegetarian, using his wealth to support animal rights causes. He was also reputed to have a poster of Communist Président Frances Ellion on his dorm room wall. Career In 2843, Charles criticised his father's record on gay rights in the gay magazine Vandale, and subsequently endorsed the PRT-AD Alliance at the next election. Following the publication of the interview, Charles began talks with the Chairman of the PRT, Camille Daladier, which were rumoured to involve his standing as a Communist candidate. Although initially the PRT denied the rumours, Daladier eventually confirmed that the two had been in talks and that Charles had expressed an interest in standing as a candidate. In 2844, Charles officially joined the PRT, and placed his name of the ballot of the PRT's open primary in the 11th District of Zanyal to become their candidate. Although his name of the ballot inspired raging controversy amongst the party's far left, the PRT members of the 11th District overwhelmingly chose the Prince as their candidate for the election. In the March 2845 General Election, Charles was elected as the representative for the 11th District to the États-Généraux for the Parti Révolutionnaire des Travailleurs. This was seen in the national media as a great coup for the Communists, and significantly attracted the support of liberal Monarchists. Personal Life While at boarding school, Charles had no significant romantic relationships due to the all-boys nature of the school. It was not until university he briefly dated a classmate Victoria Angelle, before coming out as gay. Charles has dated high-profile actors such as Claude Herbé and Michel-Gerard Fontaine, as well as briefly dating fashion designer Gottfram von Eberstein, 50 years his senior. Since 2844, Charles has been linked to Etienne-Henri Vascoin, the bisexual lead guitarist of rock band Assaut Tue la Course d'Assaut and son of former Président Pierre Vascoin. They met while Etienne was performing a concert in support of the PRT which Charles attended with Camille Daladier. The two were introduced and pursued a discrete but public relationship. The relationship has been widely criticised by the conservative press, due to rumours of extreme substance abuse and partying. The gossip tabloids have regularly covered the rowdy behaviour of the pair, reportedly once spending 700 KRP ($8000) on champagne in one night. Sexuality Throughout school, Charles was the victim of bullying for his sensitive and artistic manner. However in an interview with gay magazine Vandale, Charles claims he did not realise he was gay until he was 18. Having been only around boys, he believed he would be attracted to girls as soon as he was around them more. Charles came out as gay at the age of 19, in 2834; while his mother offered her support, his father refused to condone his behaviour, and wrote a savage article in L'Heraut criticising homosexuality. The two have not spoken since. Charles maintains a cordial relationship with his older brother, although a certain distance must be maintained in order to ensure Patric is not construed as supporting his brother's sexuality. Due to Charles's sexuality, he will be ineligible to take the Throne unless he marries a woman, due to Orthodox Catholic teachings on homosexuality.